1. Field of the Invention
The present arrangement relates to an improved snow thrower assembly characterized by its compactness.
2. Prior Art
Conventional snow throwers are relatively large pieces of equipment resulting in significant part from the arrangement used for transmitting power from the engine to an auger which moves snow to a discharge chute. The auger typically is disposed for rotation about a horizontal axis. This requires, therefore, that the engine have either a horizontal output shaft or that the output from a vertical output shaft be translated for rotation about a horizontal axis for use by the auger. In either case, such mechanisms are normally cumbersome so as to contribute to the overall size of a snow thrower.